Description: The purpose of the Statistical Core is to ensure that researchers are using the most appropriate statistical methods in their research and to aid researchers in the interpretation of their empirical results. The Core also works closely with the Computer Core to ensure that the latest methods are accessible to CPC researchers and that the necessary computing capacity and software are available.